Talk:Kinslaying
Stannis/Selyse and the Florents The scene from "The Lion and the Rose" needs to be included. TheUnknown285 (talk) 13:59, April 15, 2014 (UTC) :Well, in that scenes the sacrifice is carried out by Melisandre, Stannis and Selyse just give the approval.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 03:40, April 19, 2014 (UTC) Kinslaying Yeah so in European society kinslaying is specifically the act of murdering someone related to you by blood. It should probably not mention all of these supposed "kinslayers" that killed their cold relatives. debatable Rather than using "debatable" about whether Rickard Karstark is right to accuse Robb Stark of kinslaying, why not use George R.R. Martin's quote about it. Ardilaun (talk) 16:55, July 18, 2014 (UTC) :Also was there a particular reason behind this article having a high protection level? Ardilaun (talk) 20:20, July 18, 2014 (UTC) I hadn't seen that SSM and will link to it in the "in the books" section. ...yeah, this article needs heavy protection because it, you know...lists when major characters DIE. People would try to spoil in Season 4 that Tywin dies through Kinslaying.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 21:12, July 24, 2014 (UTC) I would assume this wiki contains show spoilers everywhere, and so should every reader. Especially a title that preludes to killing should be skipped if you hadn't caught up. TV Tropes, for example, tries to hide as many spoilers as possible but allows all spoilers to be read without filtering if the page or category is about deaths. This is spoiler-heavy at its core. KarstenO (talk) 22:57, December 21, 2014 (UTC) The first quote is hardly related to the article, plus it spoils a major death in the series. So it might be a good idea to change it, or at least put a spoiler tag on it. Killing of a pregnant woman = Kinslaying? In the TV show was mentioned, that Ramsay Bolton killed his bedwarmer Violet after she became pregnant, is this also kinslaying? Murdering the own offspring before birth? --Exodianecross (talk) 19:46, November 27, 2015 (UTC) :Yes in general principle - but they never confirmed if that was even Ramsay's child - I got the impression that they were the local whores, etc. Also, Hoster Tully wasn't considered a kinslayer in the novels for forcing his daughter Lysa to have an abortion - so I wouldn't comment on it.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 20:15, November 27, 2015 (UTC) Rhaegar killing Aerys I've had half a mind to adding the possibility that Rhaegar was considering killing his own father Mad King Aerys in response to his atrocities under the contemplated kinslaying section but that is mostly because I read that off the ASOIF wiki. The only shred of "evidence" that we have of Rhaegar considering such a drastic course of action is him promising Barristan there would be changes in the royal court once he defeated Robert, which of course didn't happen. Until we have some real evidence though, I shall leave this out of that section. Shaneymike (talk) 15:56, July 13, 2016 (UTC) :If you read The World of Ice and Fire, which can help us complete the picture, you will read that Rhaegar may have been planning on a forced abdication. Considering that the only remaining Kingsguard in the capital was Jaime and he already had moral qualms about serving a king that burned people on a whim and was already planning on destroying the city, had Rhaegar won at the Trident he may have been able to remove his father from power with the aid of knights loyal to him, thus preventing him from coming into contact with his father, even if Aerys resisted and got himself killed.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 16:32, July 13, 2016 (UTC) ::I see. Would Rhaegar still have been considered a kinslayer though if that had been the case? Shaneymike (talk) 16:56, July 13, 2016 (UTC) I'm reading The World of Ice and Fire as we speak.--Shaneymike (talk) 02:34, September 10, 2016 (UTC) Euron Greyjoy I think Euron should be added to "In the books" section because he killed not only Balon (as noted in "known kinslaying" section), but also his brothers Harlon and Robin. It is revealed in the sample chapter "the forsaken" that was released lately. Triple kinslaying is worth mentioning in this page, isn't it? I cannot edit the page because it is locked. 11:36, July 25, 2016 (UTC) Clarification In hindsight, I realize that the rationale I gave for removing the part in the contemplated kinslaying section about Roose hinting he may kill Ramsay after all mere moments before Ramsay kills him could have easily been misconstrued as saying Roose wasn't capable of doing such a thing, which he probably was. What I meant to say, what I SHOULD have said was Roose COULD have been hinting he would kill Ramsay BUT I just didn't think the evidence was strong enough to warrant its inclusion. If someone puts it back in, I won't get into any edit wars with them. I'll just leave a message on their talk page to discuss it with them.--Shaneymike (talk) 23:16, September 1, 2016 (UTC)